


Reprogrammed

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil!Quorra and Flynn team up to ambush Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprogrammed

‘You’re so sweet, Sam’.  
  
Sam smiled at Quorra, and pushed deeper into her. Her body was hot and eager under him, and Sam moaned hoarsely as he felt her wrapping her legs around his.  
  
‘So sweet and tender’ she smiled wickedly ‘So unlike your father’.  
  
Sam frowned. Suddenly this wasn’t a good idea anymore. It had been, when she had slid under his sheets naked and had writhed sensually against his body. But now… Her heavy-lidded eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
‘He is always so rough’ she whispered ‘So harsh and demanding’ she licked Sam’s earlobe playfully and nibbled the smooth flesh ‘Just like you’d like him to be with you’.  
  
A sudden fear gripped Sam, and his eyes widened in horror at the revelation. Quorra threw her head back and laughed long and loud.  
  
‘I’ve seen your disc, Sam Flynn’ she purred ‘All of it. And I know you want him, hard and deep inside you’.  
  
Sam panicked and tried to slid out of her, but she grabbed his wrists and held him in an iron grip, locking her ankles around his legs. Sam struggled frantically, but Quorra was extraordinarily strong. He tried to break free, but the more he writhed the more Quorra giggled, clamping him tighter and tighter.  
  
‘Let go!’ Sam yelled in anger and frustration, and just when he was getting desperate, he felt something behind him.  
  
‘Fuck him, Flynn’ Quorra said, forcing Sam’s legs open.  
  
Sam gasped. Dad was sitting on the bed, flicking his fingers over the data streaming upwards from his disc, looking for his son’s most recent fantasy.  
  
‘Hmmm. I hope I can live up to your expectations, kiddo’.  
  
Sam thrashed and writhed against Quorra, panting unintelligible words as his father knelt behind him.  
  
‘Fuck him hard, Flynn’ Quorra viciously whispered as she dug her nails into Sam’s flesh ‘Make him scream’.  
  
‘You want that, kiddo?’ he asked circling Sam’s entrance with his fingertip ‘Just like in your fantasy?’  
  
Sam shook his head, and his breath hitched in his throat as he felt his father’s finger slipping inside him. He had been dreaming about this for years, but now that it was finally happening, he was scared.  
  
‘You should see this Quorra. He’s so very tight’.  
  
‘Go on, Flynn. He wants this. I can feel him throbbing inside me’.  
  
‘Is that so?’ he asked as he slid his finger in and out, stretching Sam in quick thrusts.  
  
Sam moaned in shame, embarrassment and pleasure. Dad and Quorra’s talk made him feel dirty and feverish, and before he knew what he was doing, he pushed back in a silent plea for more. Dad chuckled and Sam whimpered as two fingers slid inside him, warm and slick.  
  
‘It’s going to hurt so good, Sam’ Quorra was brushing kisses over his cheek and jawline, and Sam realised she wasn’t holding him anymore ‘You’re going to love it’.   
  
As if on cue, Sam felt dad’s cockhead pressing into him, and he tensed in fear.  
  
‘Take it, Sam’ she said, her lust filled eyes fixed on Sam.  
  
‘Oh, he will. He’s always been such a good boy’.  
  
Sam cried out as dad’s cock entered him, and he struggled again. Quorra clutched him tight as Flynn pushed into him, forcing his cock all the way in.   
  
‘Hurts… It hurts…’ he sobbed, and a tear trickled down his face and splashed over Quorra’s chest.  
  
‘Yes…’ she hissed as she pushed her hips up, starting a slow, gentle rhythm in tandem with Flynn.  
  
The pain soon dissipated, and Sam found himself wriggling between dad and Quorra, whimpering noisily with a mouth dry from pleasure.  
  
‘He’s not going to last, Flynn’ Quorra hissed ‘Cream his ass. Fill him up with your load’.  
  
It was too much for Sam, who convulsed and spasmed squeezing his dad’s cock inside him. Flynn came long and hard, and so did Sam, filling Quorra with a warm stream of cum. She shook then, lying very still as father and son slumped on the bed sticky and wet.  
  
‘Oh, man she should see this’ Flynn said parting Sam’s cheeks ‘Gaping and oozing with cum. Better than your fantasy, eh, kiddo?’  
  
And Sam couldn’t agree more.


End file.
